


Scambio equivalente

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Blind!Harry, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È tutto buio, quando la mattina successiva si sveglia e apre gli occhi, e la voglia di piangere è così tanta che per qualche lungo attimo si pente di ciò che ha fatto: come farà, adesso? Harry lo odierà per ciò che ha fatto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scambio equivalente

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Louis!Fest di Wanki!Fic.

_Senza sacrificio, l'uomo non può ottenere nulla. Per ottenere qualcosa, è necessario dare in cambio qualcos'altro che abbia il medesimo valore._

Alphonse Elric – FullMetal Alchemist

 

Louis ha sempre saputo che per riuscire a compiere quella magia avrebbe dovuto sacrificare qualcosa di sé; non è stato difficile accettarlo, per Harry darebbe qualsiasi cosa, ma non è comunque di buonumore quando comincia i preparativi per l'incantesimo. I suoi occhi gli hanno dato così tanto, nei suoi ventidue anni di vita, ed è strano pensare che da lì a poche ore non li avrà più: non potrà più guardare nulla, dal mondo che lo circonda al viso assonnato di Harry quando fa capolino in cucina ogni mattina, dal sorriso aperto e malizioso di Niall all'espressione sempre preoccupata sul volto di Liam e agli occhi scuri e dolci di Zayn; non potrà più vedere neppure sua madre, le sue sorelle, non potrà guardarle crescere.

È tutto agrodolce, quella sera, perché sacrificando i propri occhi potrà darli a Harry e quel ragazzo lo merita, merita qualsiasi cosa buona che c'è nel mondo. Ha sempre saputo che per ridargli la vista avrebbe dovuto sacrificare la sua: ogni magia esige un pagamento.

 

Harry è davanti a lui, gli occhi spalancati nonostante non possa ancora vedere nulla, e Louis rimane qualche lungo minuto a memorizzare i suoi lineamenti, conscio che sarà l'ultima volta che potrà farlo: avrà ancora tutti gli altri sensi, quando avranno finito, ma Harry è così bello da guardare che per un attimo si chiede se stia davvero facendo la cosa giunta, privandosi della sua vista. Subito dopo si sente un disgustoso egoista, però, e l'egoismo non è mai stato per lui: Harry è cieco dalla nascita, non ha mai visto nulla in tutta la sua vita, dargli la possibilità di cambiare questa situazione è la cosa giusta da fare.

Ha un'espressione curiosa in viso, perché Louis ovviamente non gli ha detto nulla del suo piano: gli ha semplicemente chiesto di aiutarlo durante un incantesimo. Harry non avrebbe mai acconsentito. Si sposta piano dall'altra parte del tavolo, sfiorandogli il viso con una carezza e sperando che lo perdoni quando tutto sarà finito, prima di sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi e baciarlo sulle labbra.

“Ti amo,” sussurra, e chiude gli occhi subito dopo aver visto il sorriso del giovane: è l'ultima cosa che vuole vedere, quella che lo accompagnerà per il resto della vita.

“Ti amo,” risponde Harry, sfiorandogli la nuca con le dita quando Louis si allontana per cominciare a recitare la sua magia.

 

È tutto buio, quando la mattina successiva si sveglia e apre gli occhi, e la voglia di piangere è così tanta che per qualche lungo attimo si pente di ciò che ha fatto: come farà, adesso? Harry lo odierà per ciò che ha fatto?

Poi però sente l'esclamazione stupita dell'altro ragazzo, coricato con lui su quel letto che è decisamente troppo piccolo per entrambi, quando vede la luce per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita e si dice che, sì, ne è valsa la pena. Sarà difficile abituarsi alla sua nuova situazione, ma ha fatto la cosa giusta.

Per il suo Harry, nessun sacrificio è troppo grande.


End file.
